A Forced Adventure
by Herr Regis
Summary: Daring Do and Dr. Caballeron are called to the service of Princess Celestia, in order to recover something stollen from Canterlot. Will they be able to work together and solve the mystery? Read and see.


Here's another one-shot about Dr. Caballeron and Daring Do.  
Please rate and review for me!  
Enjoy!

* * *

It was raining heavy in thick globs, the sun long since set and the darkness of night comfortably settled over the forest. The cottage was small, so remote that not a single pony could see the yellow light streaming through the closed windows. Inside the house, the occupant was preparing to go to sleep. She looked outside, scanning the dark expanses of her retreat through the beads of water stuck to the windowpane. She smiled to herself, running her hoof against her greyscale mane, yawning softly. She yanked a curtain closed, covering the window with some effectiveness.

Daring Do moved to the core of her home, sipping the glass of water she'd poured for herself earlier. Looking around, the mare reassured herself that nothing was out of place in her home, also to jog her memory to see if there was anything still in need of doing that had been forgotten. Seeing nothing beyond the usual disorder, the soft yellow mare moved to her bedside, pulling back the fluffy sheets. She laid down, folding the pillow beneath her head for extra support. She drifted away quickly, despite the stickiness she felt from the humid room.

She woke with a start, taking a gasping breath in and looking around her bedroom. Daring Do stepped quietly out of her bed, looking around a second time. She wiped her eyes, pulling herself back into her own body after such a deep and comfortable sleep. The noise came again, three sharp and heavy knocks. She wondered if it were a branch, but her better judgement disagreed. Daring Do paced slowly to the door of her home, seeing that all four locks were secure, and that the window coverings still blockaded prying eyes. She waited, hearing nothing by the rain for a very long time. Daring Do took her solitary living situation into consideration, realizing that nopony could actually be outside.

The knock came again. She shuttered, making a slight noise just before she could cover her mouth. The door handle jiggled, and she knew somepony was outside of her cottage. She went to the door, leaning against its frame and waiting again. She swallowed hard, trying to find her confidence. "Who's there?" She half-smiled, happy that she sounded strong and unwavering, but still caught up in fearing the unknown.

A voice replied, one that was deep and masculine, a voice which brought her some comfort. "Royal Guard of Canterlot. Please, open the door." Although she had her doubts, the mare undid two of the locks, cracking the door and peaking out with one eye. Standing here, a large and armored stallion whom was very wet waited for her. Daring Do, panicky, undid the third lock, allowing the officer into her home. There were two of them, both holding stone gazes and complete stillness. "Is your name Daring Do?" They waited, although no signs of hope or despair was traceable.

Daring Do nodded, looking at them oddly as she stood in a foolishly feminine nightgown, embarrassment and confusion building at near equal rates. "What's this all about?" Daring Do looked around, locating a few things she could grab and use as weapons if the two stallions were lying to her.

One guard stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Princess Celestia requires your service." The guard remained stoic, offering no further explanation or any emotional support such a short notice request would require.

Daring Do smiled, giggling under her breath. "Why would she need me?" She stopped giggling, realizing that the guards were legitimate, and that they were very serious.

The silent guard stepped up, looking at Daring Do with the same expressionless face that his fellow guard bore. "Pack your things, we have to leave for Canterlot at once."

High atop a mountain, a large and elegant stone castle sat upon an incredible ridge, overlooking a large and rural portion of Equestria. Although many of the rooms were dark, the occupant and owner was very much awake.

He sat at the end of a very long wooden table, shuffling through papers and writing notes when he could, his hoof gliding over the surface of a map as he located different things. He was working on a long standing project of his, a project that reflected his love of archeology and discovery. He sipped his drink, immediately regretting it as cold fluid sloshed around in his mouth. He cursed himself for not having drunken it at a fast enough speed, bur he then had evidence that proved he was overworking himself. The stallion ran his hooves through his mane, a lock of grey falling across his face. "I am tired, and old." He smiled, knowing that only the former was true.

From down the long and void stone hall, the sharp clack of knocker against door rung out. Dr. Caballeron craned his neck, looking behind him to see what was happening. He pushed the heavy chair away from the table, standing up and walking toward the massive wooden doors.

Two of his thugs appeared, looking from their boss to the closed doors. To his knowledge, the doctor was not supposed to have any company at his home, especially on such a damp night at a very late hour. "Boss?" The thugs looked to him, silently asking if they should open the door or not. The doctor nodded, standing back and waiting.

As one thug cracked the door open, a powerful force from outside forced the door open, knocking the stallion down. Dr. Caballeron stood back in horror, watching officers of the Canterlot Royal Guard storming into his home, swiftly and accurately dismissing his thugs out of consciousness. When they were down, the guards directed their attention to Dr. Caballeron.

He began to run away, but quickly collided with another guard who had been standing behind him. "What do you want from me?" Dr. Caballeron soon found himself surrounded, unable to escape from the many armor clad stallions that had invaded his castle.

The guards ceased to approach him, their circle tight enough to prevent his escape without causing his suffocation. "Is your name Dr. Caballeron?" The guards readied themselves, prepared to stop him if he fought back.

Dr. Caballeron nodded silently, knowing that there was very little left that he could do other than provide the information needed by the guards. He had held ponies up before, demanding information, and now he understood how heart wrenching it felt to be under pressure.

One guard nodded, looking at the frightened stallion face to face. "We need you to come with us to Canterlot." None of the other guards protested, so the doctor assumed that they all agreed with that statement.

Dr. Caballeron swallowed hard, frowning and tugging at his red, polka dotted, ascot. "What if I refuse?" The guards crouched, tackling the doctor and forcing his head into a bag. He squirmed, fighting for his life until he could no longer move. His breathing slowed, his heart rate following. The doctor saw nothing, but felt his hooves being tied up and the guards atop of him loosen their grips on the immobilized stallion.

"Since you will not come willingly, we must take you by force." The doctor was heaved onto the back of a stallion, carried from his castle out to the swampy night. He shouted for mercy, the occasional angry threat slipping from his frustrated mind. Dr. Caballeron's words were of no use to him, he was being brought to Canterlot.

Daring Do arrived in Canterlot just as the sun was beginning to rise. She was escorted silently, like a shadow without a pony to be seen, traveling until they arrived at the castle. Once inside, Daring Do was swiftly delivered to a large bedroom, sopping wet on the expensive floors. "The princess will call on you soon." Daring Do nodded, waiting until the door was closed before she began to change and clean herself off after a long night's flight.

Several hours later, a different stranger arrived at the castle in a much different state of mind. He was angry, wound up and shouting through the gag between his teeth. His thrusts and shouts were on pure adrenaline, as he'd spent his energy many hours previous. He squirmed, increasing the effort needed from the many guards carrying Dr. Caballeron. Inside the castle, he was dragged through the halls, thrown into a sitting room.

One guard removed the gag, waiting patiently for the ascot wearing sportsmen to calm down. "I'm a doctor! You can't do this to me!" Dr. Caballeron spit as he spoke, so completely frustrated that nothing could hold him back.

The guard rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the stallion. All of the guards were tired, not from the journey, but the constant escape attempts that occurred on the long journey from Dr. Caballeron's castle to Canterlot. "I'm going to untie you now. The princess will call on you soon." The guard untied the doctor, who quickly jumped onto his hooves and stood up. The guards backed away, leaving the room. Dr. Caballeron smirked when he heard the turning click of the lock.

Daring Do worked on her appearance, cleaning herself and feeling nice. She didn't know why she'd been called away in the night, but a trip to Canterlot was a welcome experience. She cozied up in the large and soft bed, her eyes wandering over the sheets and the beautiful pattern woven into them. She grabbed a book by the beside, flipping through it happily.

Not too far away, things were going differently. Dr. Caballeron had banged on the windows, discovering that they were locked. He grabbed a lamp, holding it by the top and preparing to strike. The stallion was content destroying a window to save himself, but the makers mark caught his eye. The lamp was put down softly, as the doctor came to realize that the stained glass window he very nearly broke was very old and very expensive.

He picked up the lamp again, looking between the weapon and the potential victim. He bit his lip, unable to do it. He stood, frozen, thinking. Behind him, the door opened. A guard stood, slightly amused and also rather angry that as thanks for removing the gag and ropes, Dr. Caballeron was contemplating destroying a window. "The princess will see you now." The guard stepped out of the room, waiting patiently outside the door.

Dr. Caballeron realized he had the lamp coiled back and ready to strike, and that his extreme hesitance was not shown in his current position. He put the lamp down, running a hoof through his mane and departing.

In Daring Do's room, the same guard entered, happy that she was less trouble than her male counterpart. Daring Do jumped up from the bed, snapping the book shut and returning it to the bedside table. "Can I meet the princess now?" The guard nodded, escorting the mare to the throne room.

Daring Do stopped, mid step. She shook her head, taking a step back and looking behind her for a way out. She didn't want to be noticed, Daring Do wanted to be the same shadow she was when she arrived. Instead of becoming invisible, Daring Do was noticed. "Why?" She frowned, locking eyes with Dr. Caballeron.

He was angry, and the sight of his arch-nemesis did nothing to calm and comfort him. "You? You're here, too? What is going on?" He eyed her, obviously disgusted that she was in the same room as him.

"I want to know the same thing." Daring Do rolled her eyes, moaning in displeasure as she stepped back into the spotlight. A loud bang rang through the room, redirecting the attention of both ponies.

The princess entered after a guard signaled her entry. The guards bowed, and Daring Do did the same. Dr. Caballeron simply stood there, unwilling to bow or kneel in his state of mind.

Princess Celestia smiled, not stopping those who bowed from doing so, and not making those who did not do so. "It's good to see that you both were able to come here on such short notice. I apologize for the inconvenience, this wouldn't have been necessary if the matter weren't urgent." Princess Celestia frowned, a clue to her state of disarray and sorrow for whatever was troubling her. "I need you both to help me." She smiled weakly, looking from the stallion to the mare.

Daring Do smirked, scoffing slightly. "Princess, with all due respect, I don't need him to help me. Whatever you need me to do, I can do it, alone." Her voice was arrogant and pompous, a tone that did not look good on the otherwise kind and adventurous mare.

Dr. Caballeron cocked his head back, scrunching up his nose as well. "Like you're so great, and I don't even want to be here! Why should I do this? A better question, why should I do this if I have to deal with her for who knows how long?" Dr. Caballeron turned away from Daring Do, no longer interested in looking at the offended mare. She was pretty, but he'd seen much better, and he'd dealt with much less irritating mares.

Princess Celestia took a deep breath in, maintaining her perfect posture and poise despite the bickering ponies who were giving her a headache. "This task will require skills that are unique to you both, as individuals. Please, I desperately need aid in this matter." The two ponies shifted on their hooves, each feeling differing traces of shame as the princess before them continued. "The cloak of stars, belonging to my sister and I, has been stolen. It bears a perfect map of all of the stars in the sky, and serves to protect the pony who wears it. We need it back, my sister and I need to keep this cloak from entering into the wrong hooves."

Daring Do hung her head to hide her smile. "It's probably in Caballeron's basement, where he keeps all the other stuff he steals." The interest that was building in the stallion was quickly diminished, as yet again the doctor had to explain that he was not a thief, simply one who recovered treasure to add to his personal collection. The mare laughed again, upsetting him further.

"You and I aren't too different, Daring Do. If you weren't so..." The doctor bit his tongue, choosing to refrain himself than to continue further. The princess appreciated the decrease of bickering, hope glistening in her eyes that the two arch-nemesis ponies would be able to collaborate and retrieve the cloak of stars.

"Will you please accept this task? I'd consider it a personal favor, and you'd be doing all of Equestria a service." Princess Celestia waited, watching anxiously as the two ponies thought.

The mare stood up straight, smiling boldly with a confident expression. "I'll do it." Daring Do held nothing back, tightening up her posture and looking forward with an air that was nothing but prepared.

Dr. Caballeron hesitated, but agreed just as Daring Do had. "Fine." He did take into consideration payment, and saw that having a princess as a debtor to him would come in handy in the days yet to be born.

Princess Celestia smiled, hugging both ponies under her arms and wrapping them beneath her wings. "Thank you." Daring Do nestled into the hug, but Dr. Caballeron had a much more difficult time adjusting to the physical contact. He couldn't remember the last time somepony had touched him.

Dr. Caballeron shied out of the hug early, the two mares releasing each other not long after. The air seemed much calmer now, promises made and a silent truce established. "Is their anything at all that you can tell me, Princess Celestia?" Dr. Caballeron listened intently as the princess offered a location, one that the two adventurous would soon depart for.

The next morning, both mare and stallion departed Canterlot. They were trotting along a dirt path, separating two thickets of shrubbery and tall trees. Dr. Caballeron got along at a leisurely pace, while Daring Do had no intention of traveling slowly. "Can you hurry up? I'd like to get this over with sometime soon." Daring Do turned to face him, tapping her hoof as he caught up to her and idly walked on.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling under his breath. "You were so cheery for the princess, Daring Do. Now, you're acting so unkind and irritable." He rolled his voice and shook his head, silently commending himself for his sarcastic remark.

Daring Do speed up and stood in front of him, staring the doctor down nose to nose. "Look, why don't you just go home and let me do this. You obviously don't want to be here, and since you don't seem to care whether or not we find the cloak of stars, just let me find it, alone." Daring Do spread her wings, in one quick sweep lifting her body off of the ground, generating a large breeze that made the doctor squint momentarily. She flew away at a rapid speed, headed in the direction of their destination.

Dr. Caballeron rolled his eyes, wiping his forehead. "Excellent, now I've got to chase after Daring Do, and recover the cloak." He looked up to the sky, enjoying the heat of the day and the warmth he felt against his coat. The stallion was now alone, and would continue to trot at his former, slow, pace.

Several hours latter, Dr. Caballeron arrived at a small but very intimidating village. He instantly picked out Daring Do from the crowd, her greyscale mane and tan safari hat. She was antagonizing everypony under the sun, not using a certain system as far as the doctor could tell, she was simply interrogating any and all ponies.

Dr. Caballeron spoted an underground bar, walking unnoticed to the downward spanning stairs. He was allowed entry, going inside and sitting against the counter. The bartender served Dr. Caballeron a glass of scotch, something the stallion greatly appreciated. "Would you so happen to know anywhere that I might be able to pick up something... special? Privately." The bartender shrugged, moving back over to his patron and leaning against the counter.

He circled his hoof against his temple, looking up at the ceiling forgetfully. "I don't know about anything like that, maybe if you jogged my memory." The bartender waited, standing there as if he were trying to recall something.

Dr. Caballeron reached into his personal wallet, removing one hundred bits and silently presenting them to the bartender. "I hope this helps." The doctor watched as his money was quickly hidden beneath the counter, the bartender smiling as if he'd won a prize.

The bartender tapped his hoof against the table suddenly. "You know what, I do remember. There's this... market, they hold a luxury auction as well, fancy stuff. It's very private." The bartender refilled Dr. Caballeron's drink, continuing his one hundred bit explanation. "You're in luck, the market starts the day after tomorrow." The bartender raised an eyebrow, taking a glass and polishing it.

Daring Do was shouting at a fruit vendor, asking him questions that went in one ear and completely out the other. He was frightened, as never before had a mare yelled at him with such ferocity and intense distrust. A hoof wrapped around her upper arm, tugging her away from the vendor. "You!" Daring Do frowned, scolding the foreign stallion that had pulled her away. "I thought I told you to go home!" She pouted, staring him down.

He mentally sighed, not wanting to upset her any further with a snarky remark. "Come with me, I've got something to tell you." Dr. Caballeron walked away, Daring Do sticking close to his side. The two arrived at a restaurant, the mare standing silently behind the stallion as he made decisions. They sat in a booth, Daring Do balancing her chin on her hoof and waiting.

Dr. Caballeron ordered the wine and the food, not allowing her any input. "Why are we here? I'm not really in the mood to have dinner with you. I need to make progress..." He waved his hoof at her, pouring the mare's glass full of wine and signaling for her to drink.

He smiled, chuckling, as she had taken a very large gulp of wine. "I've gotten my own lead that I find to be very promising. We'll eat, tomorrow there's a few thing I need to do, and the next day will be our follow up." Dr. Caballeron thanked the waitress, taking his plate and beginning to eat.

Daring Do nodded her head, siting back and pushing her glass toward him, silently requesting more wine. "At least dinner looks good." Dr. Caballeron locked eyes with her, and she quickly shied away. Daring Do wanted to say thank you, but was far too stubborn and still too untrusting to do that.

They departed from the restaurant after eating their excellent dinner and a small dessert, going to a low key and small motel. Again, Dr. Caballeron did all the talking. He opened the door, allowing the mare to enter the room first. There was one bed. "So, who gets the bed?" Daring Do looked at him, and the stallion laughed.

He was smiling, surprised that she was so ignorant. "Myself, naturally." He wiped his lips, climbing into the large bed and covering himself neatly.

Daring Do closed the door, shocked. "Will you at least tell me what the lead is?" She inspected the chair that she wound have to sleep in, listening for the stallion's response.

He shook his head no, sitting up in the bed and placing both his hooves behind his head for support. "Why would I tell you my lead? You'd simply run off again." He shifted from side to side, needing out the soft bed and increasing the comfort of his nest. He ran his tongue across his teeth in victory, smiling as his mane fell out of place and across his face.

Daring Do rolled her eyes, not at all surprised by his arrogance and dominating presence. "Can I have the bed? Please?" She waited, but he simply smiled and shook his head a second time. The doctor laid on his side, burying himself amongst pillows and sheets. Daring Do pulled the pillow out from beneath his head, which swiftly made contact with the less plush mattress. She pulled one blanket off of him, simultaneously mussing up the others. "Thank you." Daring Do smirked smugly at him, obviously sarcastic and resentful. She established her place in the chair, curling up into a ball and trying to find sleep.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the peacefulness of night to lounge her away. The presence of a stallion she didn't particularly trust did disturb her, but her physical strength and cunning put her at an unsteady ease. Only when he spoken through the darkness of night did she smile genuinely. "Relax, tomorrow I'll take you shopping." Daring Do didn't care for shopping, but an offer to spend another's money was welcome. She slept, and so did he, both comfortably despite the differences in their quarters.

**AAA**

Daring Do stirred, taking in a deep breath of air as she laid in her chair, swaddling the pillow she'd taken from the occupied bed. Her eye were still closed, but she recognized the scent instantly. "Good morning, Daring Do." She smirked, opening her eyes to see a stubbly faced stallion standing over her, his mane still wet from a shower. "Get up." He took a step back, pulling the blanket off of her.

Daring Do curled inward, rubbing her eyes and standing up shakily. "Did I sleep in?" She looked for a clock, soon discovering that the motel room was not equipped with one.

Dr. Caballeron shook his head. "No, but you're late for being early." He turned behind him, grabbing a cup off of the counter and giving it to the mare. She took it, the radiant warmth soothing her. "Coffee, drink." Dr. Caballeron went to the window, drawing the shade and allowing daylight to enter the room. Her eyes adjusted with a sharp pain as she sipped her, hot, liquid breakfast. "Get ready, we're going shopping."

Dr. Caballeron waited for the mare, taking her with him once she was ready to go. They walked together, trotting past a few lower end shops. The two arrived at a luxury clothing outlet, going inside quickly and confidently. Daring Do looked around, seeing all the expensive clothes. "Buy something nice." She nodded, smiling. Daring Do looked to her side, seeing nopony standing beside her. She vividly recalled his breath against her ear, the words he'd spoken and the indescribable presence of somepony standing beside you. She looked around, not finding Dr. Caballeron. She looked to the floor, seeing a coin purse that had been left for her.

Daring Do sifted through a rack of very nice dresses, eventually finding one that she liked a great deal. She looked to see the pride tag, having been completely uncaring until that moment. She covered her mouth, amazed at how much it cost. She checked, and the money required to buy what she wanted was in the purse. Hesitantly, Daring Do bought the dress she wanted.

Daring Do returned to the motel room, finding the doctor waiting for her. "Where did you disappear to?" She hung her dress up, the black bag concealing what it looked like.

Dr. Caballeron pointed to a black bag of his own. "I got my outfit for free." Daring Do cocked her head to the side, looking at him confusedly. "I stole it." Daring Do sighed, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

She placed her head in her hooves, disappointed. "Leave it to you to... just as I was starting to feel comfortable, you go and do something stupid." She looked to her dress, recalling how not moments ago she had been imagining the look on his face when Dr. Caballeron saw her all gussied up. Now, Daring Do couldn't care less.

Dr. Caballeron shrugged, not caring that he'd stolen something while on his mission. That night, Daring Do laid claim on the bed, a claim that the doctor respected. The next morning they awoke, preparing to do what was necessary.

They dressed, Daring Do not opting to wear her dress out of spite. Dr. Caballeron grew frustrated, and also opted to not wear his stolen tuxedo. He took something out of a small bag, laying it down on a desk and wetting it with a cloth. "Daring Do, come here." He looked up, motioning with his head for her to approach. She did so, hesitantly. He put the paper between his teeth, looking to her again. "Turn around." Daring Do raised a curious eyebrow at him, not willing to comply. He made a spinning motion with his hoof, staring at her angrily. She obeyed.

Daring Do stood there, soon feeling his hoof against her flank. "Hey!" She pulled away, turning around and looking at him face to face. "Watch it, buddy. Keep your hooves to yourself!" She backed off of him, seeing that there was a design on the paper he held.

Dr. Caballeron frowned, rolling his eyes. "Please, I'm altering your cutie mark so nopony can figure out who you are." He stared at her, their roles of dominance and a caught feeling alternated. She frowned, hanging her head and turning around once more. Dr. Caballeron chucked to himself as he pressed the design against her flank a second time. "Besides, if I wanted to touch your flank, I'd get you tipsy." Daring Do rolled her eyes, moving to a mirror to see her new cutie mark.

Dr. Caballeron stepped over as well, observing his work. "It's a gemstone, grey. I've given myself a dollar sign. Today, we can be anypony we want to be." Dr. Caballeron showed her his false curie mark, making her smile at its realistic effect. "It'll come off if it gets wet, so be careful." Daring Do nodded.

The two departed the motel, trotting to the location that the bartender had told the stallion about. As they walked, the doctor explained to the mare where he had heard of this event, and what exactly would be happening. He also informed her that for a day, she would have the pleasure of being his wife.

They entered a seedy looking makeshift market, traveling the length of the floor until arriving at a guarded door. Dr. Caballeron stood erect, waiting for entry as if he belonged there. Daring Do pretended to swoon all over him, pressed firmly against his side and resting her head in his shoulder.

The guard looked them over, nodding. "Entry fee is 10,000." The guard's face was unchanging, but Dr. Caballeron was going to throw a fit. He scowled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a very nice, golden, watch.

He offered it to the guard, and the guard took it. "It's..." Dr. Caballeron was cut off, as the guard opened the door quickly. The watch was very valuable, and obviously the guard knew this.

The room was small, only a few seats and most of them full. The door closed behind Daring Do, leaving them inside of the room. Dr. Caballeron grabbed a stock sheet, sifting through the offerings on the list. "Here it is, the cloak of stars." Daring Do hugged his arm, smiling and bobbing up and down. Dr. Caballeron bit his lip, sitting back in his seat with Daring Do beside him.

The lights dimmed upon the audience, and the lights grew brighter on the stage. Dr. Caballeron picked up the red buzzer beside his hoof, ready to bid upon the object he needed to recover.

He placed one arm around Daring Do, wanting to seem as if he were with her. She looked at her shoulder, seeing his hoof daintily resting there. He didn't smell, and seemed far too busy from a mental standpoint to be trying to cop-a-feel. She conceded, resting beside him and allowing his snake like grasp to tighten.

One item after another, all building up to the second to last item: the cloak of stars. Daring Do grew ever more excited beneath his arm, trying to maintain the perfect composure that he had obviously acquired over a great deal of years, years filled with a great deal of experiences.

The time came, the cloak was to be auctioned off. There was silence, there was no presentation. One pony whispered to another on stage, the staff growing frighteningly secretive and the room growing oddly tense. Despite the fact that the event was illegal in nature, something was very wrong. Dr. Caballeron tightened his grip on Daring Do, swallowing hard and intentionally trying not to look at her. She took his free hoof in her own, eventually returning dominance to the stallion by allowing him to control the hoof holding.

The auctioneer stepped up, announcing the next item would be a painting. Dr. Caballeron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, squeezing the mare so tightly she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

The auction ended: there was no cloak of stars. "This is utterly ridiculous." Dr. Caballeron stood and rushed to the stage, Daring Do promptly chasing after him. "Hey!" The doctor cornered the auctioneer, forcing him back against the wall. "There was an item, a specific item, I attended this auction for, that was not brought to the block. What happened to it?" The auctioneer smiled weakly, obviously not a criminal or anypony who was aware of anything.

"It was sold before the auction began. Apparently somepony offered a great deal of money for it." A different stallion behind the stage stepped forward, this one more or less a criminal. "Shame, the item wasn't brought to our block, a stallion like you would have paid more, undoubtably." The stallion cracked his neck, chuckling. "The owner... the seller did not inform us of his transaction until late in the auction."

Dr. Caballeron sighed, rubbing his hoof against his temples. "Who was the seller?" The room backstage grew silent, the auctioneer had slipped away, and the shady stallion before them was thinking.

"DC."

Dr. Caballeron slammed the door to the motel open, huffing loudly and burying his face in the pillows. Daring Do entered behind him, closing the door and sitting down on the only couch, which sat across from the only chair in their room. "DC, who in Equestria could that be?" He moved to the couch, sitting down on the opposite end of the mare.

She shook her head, unknowing. "We'll figure this out, doc. We need to." She yawned, laying down on the couch and resting her head on his thigh. He gently placed his hoof on her mane, messing around with the grey hairs. She scooted upward, her back pressed against his side now. He placed his arm across her chest, a chokehold without any choking. The heavy feeling of his arm across her chest comforted her, she felt protected while at the same time she managed to comfort him.

He frowned, pressing his face against the top of her head and pinching his eyes closed. "I'm so sorry, Daring Do. I thought we had it." Daring smiled, placing both of her hooves on the strong arm that was wrapped around her chest. She hugged it, nestling against him in a comforting and sensual way.

He knew she was smiling, and that put him at some ease. "Don't apologize for anything, you've proven yourself, almost." She giggled, feeling his hoof pat her shoulder playfully.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes with his nose pointed to the ceiling. "Would you like to get drunk with me after a disappointing evening?" Dr. Caballeron kept his head pointed to the ceiling, his eyed closed and his arm around the mare's chest.

Daring Do laughed. "I don't think I've ever been drunk." She puckered her lips, suddenly feeling vastly unattractive and self conscious.

Not an hour later, Daring Do was completely intoxicated on very expensive scotch. She giggled madly, dropping her glass and snorting from her nose. She covered her face, giggling even harder. Dr. Caballeron stumbled around, colliding with the mare and chuckling under his heavy breath. "This is more fun than I'd of thought." He laughed again, sipping his drink, and dancing with Daring Do a little.

She pushed him down on the chair, biting her lip and pouncing on him. He chuckled again, letting her twist his arm and playfully abuse him, he lay on his stomach, laughing as she held him down against the chair's soft fabric. "Are you really a doctor?" She nipped at his ear, forcing the stallion beneath her to squeal.

He chuckled, undoing her grasp on his arm and forcing her beneath him. He straddled her, pressing his forehead against hers. "I've got the degree and everything, I'm pretty smart." Her eyes darted down his chest, her hooves moving to cup his shoulder, trying to pull him closer to her.

She growled, nipping at him again. "I bet you're smart enough to do a lot of things." Daring Do's eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, slowly her heart beginning to race for reasons other than the alcohol. He, too, dropped his glass, the empty crystal thing clinking against the floor.

She reached down and kissed the tip of his nose, smiling and laughing. They both tried to speak at the same time through their drunkenness, instead only creating silence that was concluded with another kiss. She came to him, beneath him but commanding and orchestrating as she kissed him. Daring Do stood, stepping off of him and moving to the bedside. The doctor quickly embraced her, lifting the mare up and onto the bed so she was laying on it. He straddled her, continuing to kiss her and slowly moving down to her neck. He kissed her again, his tongue entering a mouth that was not his own. He released her, Daring Do smiling. She opened her mouth, about to speak. "I want..." Daring Do pushed him off of her, turning so she was hanging off of the bed. Daring Do gagged and coughed, vomiting the liquid contents of her stomach into the carpeted floor.

Any sensuality or any prospect of further romance had died with the horrible wrenching as her digestive system was forced to do something it wasn't meant to do. Dr. Caballeron laid back in bed, covering his drunken ears.

Daring Do sat up, wiping her lips. "I'm sorry." She got out of the bed, quickly disappearing into the bathroom where she stayed all night.

Dr. Caballeron woke up in a coughing fit, rubbing his burning eyes and checking with his tired arms to insure that his body was still in one piece. "That was fun..." He sat up, reaching across the bed for something on the nightstand. Then, he noticed the vomit which had been there all night long. "It was still fun." He shook his head, calling for a maid who promptly cleaned up the mess on the floor.

Dr. Caballeron gave the maid a very nice tip for her troubles.

He was walking around the motel room, picking up the two empty scotch glasses, and finding the almost-empty bottle of scotch concealed beneath the couch. He looked around, seeing that the bathroom door was closed.

He knocked with one hoof, waiting in silence. There was no response, so he knocked again. "Daring Do, are you awake?" He turned the knob, finding that the door was unlocked. She was pressed against the far wall, her hooves over her eyes as she sat there and softly cried to herself. For a moment, the doctor thought he could close the door and walk away; he thought he could pretend to have not seen her sorrow.

This form of selfishness was far from reality, as the stallion moved further into the bathroom, ignoring the scent of scotch and the heavy air. He sat down next to her, waiting. Daring Do didn't acknowledge him, she simply continued to hang her head and cradle her face. He lifted her chin with his hoof, gingerly directing her eyes to meet with his. "What's wrong?" He moved to cup her cheek, but she stopped him, removing his hoof from her face and holding it in her own.

Daring Do sighed, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. "Did I do anything that... I'd regret?" She looked at him, seeing a thoughtful look on his face, but also focusing in on the disgust that he was hiding from her. "Not that I think you did anything! I just... I don't remember the very end." His look softened, obviously ashamed of himself for being angry when he didn't have a reason to be.

Dr. Caballeron sighed. "You vomited, ran in here, and slept in here. There was no flank touching of any kind, I assure you." Daring Do issued a sigh of relief, while the doctor held lingering traces of contempt in his eyes. "We kissed." He let go all that he had to offer her blank mind, offering the final puzzle piece that he was hiding.

Daring Do could feel her heart drop vigorously in her chest, then came the ferocious beating and the headache. "No way, we didn't..." His look was stoic and slightly amused, allowing the mare to conclude that some part of what he'd said was the truth. "That's not right, I wouldn't kiss you." She immediately regretted what she'd said.

Dr. Caballeron took his hoof away from hers, standing up and walking out of the bathroom. He turned at the door, staring back at her. "You did, and you were the one to make the first move. You got on top of me first, and you kissed me first. Apparently, I'm not completely repulsive, because you were the one who couldn't stay in her own seat." She went to speak, but the doctor waived her off: he'd made up his mind. "Take a shower, you smell like vomit." The doctor closed the door, moving back to the bed and raking his hooves through his mane. He looked up at the chair, the seat where it all started. He felt anger building in his chest, a completely hatred of the chair and everything that had ever happened in it.

Daring Do pressed against the inside of the bathroom door, wanting to call out after him but not able to say anything. "What have I done?" She hung her head, disappointed in herself for angering him. The drinking and the kissing were unimportant, what truly bothered her was that she'd made him feel worthless.

Daring Do did as she was told, showering and trying to make herself look as beautiful as possible. She was done not caring, her isolationist ways had only made her inept to the feelings of others. "You can do this." She smiled at herself in the mirror, ready. Daring Do stepped back out into the room, seeing that the doctor was reading the newspaper as if he were interested in what it had to say. "Caballeron, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Of coarse not, nopony ever means it when they hurt someone."

Daring Do frowned, feeling inferior and weak. "I had a little too much to drink, I shouldn't have..." She stopped, knowing again that she was hurting him further.

Dr. Caballeron sloppily folded the newspaper in half, shaking his head. "Let's just find this damned cloak so I can go home and be done with this nonsense." He grabbed the newspaper again, flipping it open and glancing at the back cover.

Daring Do approached him, siting beside the stallion on the edge of the bed. "I bet I liked it." She looked down, not wanting to see his expression as she spoke. "I've never kissed anypony before, you must've been very sweet to me."

"Don't worry, I won't make that mistake again." Dr. Caballeron sighed, looking back at his newspaper and beginning the crossword puzzle. Daring Do sat back, feeling as if she'd lost her opportunity to get to know the better side of Dr. Caballeron. "DC." He uttered under his breath, shifting slightly and thinking.

Daring Do frowned. "What?" Dr. Caballeron duly explained that those two letters were the key to finding where the cloak of stars had been and therefore was. She nodded, now having realized that he desired to change the subject. "DC is the pony who sold the cloak, so we need to find our who he is... or she." Daring Do waited, the topic of the cloak not the forefront of her mind at that time.

"It doesn't make sense, who could be named DC?" Dr. Caballeron closed his eyes, sitting back in the bed and placing his hooves behind his head as he silently digested the information.

Daring Do looked down at him from across the bed, her self-loathing churning and welling in her throat. She didn't understand how she could hurt something so gentle and attractive. She didn't understand how he could be so easily hurt. She, too, felt hurt, but an expression of this pain would only serve to infuriate the stallion. Just as she was blinded by inexperience, his judgement was clouded by feelings that she couldn't explain.

Several uncomfortable days passed, as the two-pony team traveled around and attempted to exercise their minds and determine what their curse meant. It took them far longer than it should have to arrive at a library. Searching history would prove useful as it always did, due to the pathetic fact that history repeats itself. "How could I have been so foolish." Dr. Caballeron shook his head, smiling.

Daring Do lifted her head, moving from her comfortable position in an armchair to the doctor's side. "DC was never a pony at all, DC means Discord." Daring Do looked to the page, covering her mouth in surprise.

She was awestruck, amazed that they had been played by the classic villain, the forever monster that fought against the elements of harmony and the princesses of Equesteia. "What is he?" Daring Do leaned up against the doctor as he sat in his chair and held the book, looking at him and waiting for an answer.

Dr. Caballeron shuddered, a tightness in his chest building as her coat rubbed against his. "Draconequus." Dr. Caballeron pulled off his ascot, feeling his throat close up and his neck being squeezed.

Daring Do could instantly tell he was uncomfortable, mostly by his inability to breath like a normal pony. "Well." Dr. Caballeron rocketed out of his chair, not wanting to be touched anymore. "Why don't we start looking for this Discord, before the cloak changes hooves again." Dr. Caballeron stuffed the red polka-dotted fabric info his pocket, ready to leave immediately.

Daring Do nodded. "I know where to find him, I can't believe I didn't think about this... Discord is in Ponyville at least once a week to harass my friends." Daring Do started to put her books away, knowing their heading and their target.

Dr. Caballeron smirked, rushing to the door of the large and empty library. "Let's go." The two departed from their location at once, packing what little they carried on them at any given time and boarding a train for Ponyville. Their ride would take four hours.

As they sat their, in their own private compartment on the train, sharing a bench, Daring Do quickly grew tired. Neither of them had slept the previous night due to their research mission. She tried to lean against the window, but the constant vibration of glass against her head provoked a headache. She attempted to sleep upright, and this proved successful. Slowly, her sleeping body drifted closer to Dr. Caballeron, who was consciously resting his eyes. She touched his side, her head gently falling into his shoulder. By natural reaction, her hooves wrapped around him, coddling the stallion closer to him as she squirmed to find comfort.

He felt greatly uncomfortable, his killer heart not accelerating, but definitely strained. He put his free hoof around her waist, feeling how small she was against him. She let out a happy moan, a soft and cute squeak that reassured him and willed him to touch her further. The doctor placed his head atop hers, her mane was soft and it smelt extraordinary. The stallion closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort he felt in this short moment of peace.

She fell asleep only a few minutes into their journey, and not long after he rested against her, the doctor also fell into the soft blanket of sleep. Daring Do smiled, taking a deep breath in and analyzing her surroundings without opening her eyes. She could feel a hoof on her waist, and stubble against her cheek. She slowly opened her tired eyes, looking first to her waist. She saw him, cradling her as closely as possible, knowing that his desire to hold her had grown too strong, and now it had occurred.

At first, Daring Do felt slightly violated: she became vulnerable through sleep, and he took advantage of that. At the same time, she was happy he didn't hate her, and that something inside the evil doctor longed for attention and loyalty. He was soft, no trace of hatred or bitterness on his face as he slept. She wondered if he were dreaming of her. His stubble was a welcome scratching against her cheek and lips. Daring Do nuzzled her nose against his face, closing her eyes and lulling back to sleep by the soothing feeling of his breath rushing back and forth against her mane.

As the train lurched to its final stop, both mare and stallion awoke at the same time. Dr. Caballeron yawned, plucking several locks of Daring Do's mane away from his mouth and face. She looked up at him with her eyes still closed, rubbing his chest to find comfort. "Are we there yet?" She smiled, hugging him just as he continued to hug her.

Dr. Caballeron nodded. "Yeah, we're here." Daring Do smiled happily, untying her arms from his torso and starting to stand. She could tell that he didn't want her to go, as his hoof never strayed from her hips until she escaped his touch. "Do you know where your friends are?" Daring Do nodded, reaching up and grabbing her bag off of the rack above their heads, then handing down his bag. "Thanks." He took the sack, tossing it across his back and debarking the train with Daring Do behind him.

As Daring Do led along the stallion, he thought to himself. "You know-" he stopped, wanting reassurance that she was listening to him so he wouldn't have to summon all his courage again. "-maybe, if we don't find Discord today, we could go out for an expensive dinner." He let her think, then, continuing. "We haven't eaten well in a while." Dr. Caballeron walked on, turning his head slightly to analyze Daring Do's expression.

Daring Do concealed her blush beneath the brim of her safari hat. They'd eaten dinner before, slept in the same room, shared a single bathroom, but he'd never asked her to have dinner with him. She smirked silently, knowing that their quite and cuddly train ride was the beginning of the end of their tensions. "I'd love to." She rubbed his side as they walked, their saddlebags keeping distance between them.

Daring Do and Dr. Caballeron walked to the edge of Ponyville, arriving at the fluffy cloud home of a pegasus. Daring Do felt greatly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, but I have to go up there and talk to Rainbow Dash, alone." She took off her bags, setting them down by her side.

Dr. Caballeron nodded, knowing that there was nothing he could do about his inability to fly. "Yeah, of coarse." He took her bags onto his own back, taking a few steps back.

"Wait for me." Daring Do smiled the most adorable smile she could, spreading her wings and swiftly floating off of the ground and up to the clouds. She could feel his eyes following her, all the way up until she disappeared.

Daring Do knocked on the door, waiting. It opened, revealing an electric-blue mare with a mane of, bright, primary colors. Rainbow Dash smiled, quickly jumping forward and hugging her friend. "Daring Do! Oh my gosh, it's so amazing to see you!" Rainbow Dash hugged her, floating in air upside down as she looked excitedly on at her friend.

Daring Do giggled happily, always amused by Rainbow Dash's energy. "I'm actually here because I'm looking for somepony." Rainbow Dash rolled over, raising a curious eyebrow. "Discord." The happy and bright mare toned down, frowning.

"Discord? He usually come every two weeks to spend a day with Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash seemed uninterested, obviously holding some sort of prejudice against the thieving creature.

"Has he come yet?" Daring Do perked up, feeling her heart rise with hope.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "No, he's coming tomorrow. Everypony gets warned before he shows up. There's almost a guarantee that something bad will happen." Daring Do hugged her friend again, rolling her eyes back in pleasurable relief.

"Thank you, so, so much."

Rainbow Dash sighed, looking at her friend as if she were trying to decode a puzzle. "How come you want to see Discord?" Rainbow Dash stepped forward, looking around and seeing a certain stallion standing beneath her floating home. "Who's that handsome stallion?" Rainbow Dash smirked, stepping off of the cloud and floating down to the waiting male.

Daring Do gulped hard, following after her quickly. Rainbow Dash landed with a smile, soon a look of distaste dawning her face. "You? What are you doing here?" Daring Do landed in front of her traveling partner, trying to calm down Rainbow Dash.

She smiled falsely, trying to ease the situation. "Rainbow Dash, I know what you're thinking..." She went to disagree, but Daring Do cut her off and continued. "I need him to help me, this adventure needs two ponies. He's smart! Dr. Caballeron can do things I can't." Daring Do trailed off, looking over her shoulder and seeing him standing there with a faltering look on his face.

"You need him? Gosh, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Rainbow Dash waited, receiving no response. "Hello! I asked a question!" Still, neither Daring Do nor Dr. Caballeron wanted to explain.

"It's... It's a secret." Daring Do frowned, ashamed that she couldn't reveal the mission to her friend. "When everything is said and done, I promise I'll tell you all about it." Daring Do hushed up, waiting for Rainbow Dash to say something.

Rainbow Dash looked to her friend, playfully slapping her on the shoulder. "All right, but don't trust that guy for a second, he's evil." Rainbow Dash got right up in Dr. Caballeron's face, staring into his eyes as he tried to back away. "I'm watching you, tough guy." Rainbow Dash backed off, lurching at him and making his shutter with fright. She laughed. "I'll catch you around, Daring Do." Rainbow Dash flew back up to her home, disappearing.

"She's... a fire cracker." Dr. Caballeron smirked, shaking his head in astonishment. "Are all pegasus mares like that? Are you all so fiery?" Daring Do rolled her eyes, taking her bags back and starting away. "I think I like that." She blushed at his words, smacking his flank as the doctor walked in front of her. He jumped, blushing and clearing his throat awkwardly.

They checked in to yet another motel room, situating their bags and fluffing up the bed sheets. "Caballeron, I spent so much of your money on this dress, when will I get to wear it?" She held up the black bag, hanging it up and running her hooves along the waterproof fabric.

Dr. Caballeron shrugged, recalling that he, too, had a black bag with a very nice suit inside. "Maybe someday soon." He finished unpacking, pulling the extra blanket out of the closet and placing it onto the end of the bed.

Daring Do sighed, sitting down. "Where will you take me tonight?" The doctor sighed, thinking to himself. "When?" The doctor thought some more.

He looked at the clock in the room, taking a heavy breath out of his nose. "In an hour, we'll leave for a restaurant that looks nice." He smiled at her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you get ready." Daring Do bit her lip, nodding and going to pretty herself up once more.

She came out of the bathroom, feeling cleaned and smooth. She smiled, seeing Dr. Caballeron waiting there for her. "You look great. I called ahead and got us a table somewhere nice." Daring Do's smile grew wider, walking up to him and touching his side as they departed for a nice dinner.

They were seated at their table, served a very well presented meal. "So, when no pony's looking, are you always this nice?" Daring Do sipped her drink, putting it back on the white clothed table and positioning it as she so pleased.

Dr. Caballeron skewed his jaw, thinking. "I'd like to think I'm a good pony, I don't do a lot of good, but the bad I do isn't really all that... bad." He put his fork down, sighing. "Not to talk down my failures and shortcomings, I'm just pretty rotten if you think about it." He frowned, ashamed that he didn't have anything good to boast about.

Daring Do placed her hoof on top of his, which was resting on the table. "You just need a chance." She let him go, shifting suddenly and thanking the waiter for refilling her glass.

Dr. Caballeron waited for them to be alone once more in the large and full room. "Are you going to give me a chance?" He waited in silence, too afraid to move, and at a complete loss for why he was at a restaurant without an appetite or a thirst.

Daring Do swallowed hard, she was growing concerned and lost. "What are we talking about?" Dr. Caballeron raised an eyebrow, looking at her from across the table. "I don't want to mislead you or anything like that."

Dr. Caballeron squinted at her, sipping his glass despite the fact that he wasn't thirsty. "Mislead me? How could..." The doctor came to a realization of what was occurring at their dinner table. "What do you think is happening here? What's getting you bothered and spoiling my dinner?" He stared at her angrily, dying to hear her say it.

"This isn't my fault..."

"You sit there with your... with your shrill little voice and that cute face, so self-righteous, like you're a princess or something. To think, I wasted my lips on you." Dr. Caballeron reached into his pocket, pulling out the money to pay for dinner and tossing it on the table. "I'm leaving, why don't you stay and have some ice cream. I need time to cool off." Dr. Caballeron left the restaurant, drawing curious looks from a few other patrons.

Daring Do looked over her shoulder, seeing several other mares scolding her, scolding her without knowing the true content of their disagreement. The waiter came over, offering to refill her glass. "No thank you, my... he left the money there." Daring Do stood up, rushing out of the restaurant and chasing after him. She recalled his wish to have space, but disregarded it.

Daring Do stopped outside of the motel room door, considering knocking but instead going right into the room. She found Dr. Caballeron lying on his back in bed, talking to himself. He stopped the moment he noticed that the door had been opened.

Daring Do stood there, looking at him face on from across the room. She simply couldn't contain herself. Daring Do broke down in tears at the foot of the bed, standing there, incapable of breathing normally. She heaved, in and out. Crying harder than she'd ever cried. "I'm so sorry." She cried harder now, almost falling down.

Dr. Caballeron sat for a moment, then rushing to her side. He caught her, just as she was about to collapse. He walked her to the bed, picking up the light weighted mare and setting her down across his lap. "I'm so sorry I can't make you happy... I'm so so sorry." Daring Do cried against his chest, the front of his shirt growing wet with salty and warm tears.

He wanted to cry: every part of his brain called for tears, but his eyes remained dry and he couldn't help but feel disgusting. She cried harder, her hooves tightly wrapped around his torso, she still sitting on his lap. "You hate me." She cried harder, the reality she believed to be true closing in on her, it's sharp and hated edges destroying her. Daring Do was strong, but she was also a mare, a mare with needs and feelings.

Dr. Caballeron shook his head, still unable to look as destroyed as he felt. "No no no." He rocked her back and forth, adoring every second of having her attention and her complete trust. "I don't hate you, I've never hated you." He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at his unmoving face. "I could never hate somepony as beautiful, as smart, as caring, as... downright perfect as you." Now it was his turn to feel overwhelmed. He'd let too much slip, he'd pushed too hard again and now she'd step back and run from him.

Daring Do smiled weakly at the stallion, her tears ebbing back. She hugged him, happy for a moment. "I'm not perfect." He squeezed her again, holding her face against his in the tightness of the hug.

He shook his head, looking at her again. "You are perfect, I... I don't want to let you go. I don't want you to... to hate me." He kissed her. A swift motion was completed that brought the lips of one to touch another's, her salty tears adding a different sort of flavor to their connection. Daring Do let her eyes drift closed, feeling the soft scratching of prickly stubble against her chin.

"I don't hate you... I... I was just afraid." She swallowed hard, pressing her forehead against his as they sat on the corner of the bed. "I didn't want to open up and... and get hurt." She frowned, looking away from him. Daring Do moved off of his lap, moving across the bed and sitting on the other side.

Dr. Caballeron wrapped his hooves around her waist, pulling her onto the bed and moving his shoulders to straddle her. He closed his eyes, feeling his nose rub against hers. "If you gave your heart to me, I wouldn't let it hurt." He kissed her, placing one hoof behind her neck to cradle her head.

Daring Do's mouth hung open, she wrapped her hooves around his shoulder blades and pulling him closer. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say no." He kissed her again, then a second time. Her sober state provided her critical judgement, and despite her vulnerabilities she was still just as strong mentally as any other day.

Daring Do pushed back against him, turning her head to the side. "Don't do this to me, not now." He stopped kissing her, waiting for her eyes to meet his with an explanation. "I'm not ready." She pouted, tears building in the corners of her eyes again. "I'm sorry I can't make you happy." She started crying once more, his mouth agape and his body quivering with complete anger toward his own selfish actions.

Dr. Caballeron wiped her tears away, hugging her again without any further kisses or advances. "Can I hold you?" His voice was low, almost nonexistent. Daring Do nodded, allowing the stallion to roll off of her and rest by her side. She turned her back to him, moving close and allowing him to drape his hoof over her protectively. "Sweet dreams, Daring Do."

She smiled, her eyes still red and stinging, but her body feeling much more at ease. She felt respected, she was nopony's stairs to be walked upon. Dr. Caballeron felt happy, happy not only because he was holding her, but because she'd stopped him from doing something both of them would regret in the future. She was warm, soft, and everything any stallion could ever have hoped to receive.

The next day, they'd face Discord: as a team.

**BBB**

Daring Do awoke, opening her eyes and seeing the sleeping Dr. Caballeron facing her in the bed. She smiled lightly, biting her dry lower lip and touching his chest with one hoof. He groaned, rhythmically pushing against her touch and moving closer. Daring Do rubbed noses with him, eliciting yet another satisfied groan. "Caballeron?" She lowered her chin, trying to look as cute as possible for when he opened his eyes.

The doctor squinted, reaching out and placing his hoof on her hip. "Good morning." His hoof slid off of her, quickly retracting back to his own bubble of personal space.

"I'll go make you some coffee." Daring Do ran her hoof through his mane, mussing it up and reaching over him to get out of bed. His eyes followed her as she walked over to the small counter in their rented room, putting on the cheap courtesy coffee. "Why don't you shower up, it'll be ready when you come out."

Dr. Caballeron agreed, responding with a mumble. He stood up from bed, not wearing his shirt or his ascot. Daring Do was also without her clothing, not that either of them actually needed it. He rubbed against her side as he stepped past, making her gasp and playfully smirk at him.

Dr. Caballeron left the bathroom door open, not caring if she were to walk in. The water rang out, bouncing off the tiled shower floor. Daring Do closed her eyes, listening to the hum of the coffee machine and the pitter-patter of water as it dripped off of the stallion's body. She could feel humidity building, the air conditioner within the room working to eliminate its presence.

Daring Do sat and thought about how cute he was, noting that for a stallion of his age, Dr. Caballeron was rather fit and not at all soft. He was also surprisingly emotional, yielding significant reactions whenever something occurred between them. He was nice to her when he felt comfortable, and that affection he offered was almost welcomed by the adventurous mare. She considered her own age, understanding that she, too, was aging.

Daring Do approached a mirror, looking at her flank and trying to see whether or not she was attractive. She'd never cared previous this moment except the odd occasion when she was alone and bored. She shrugged, not impressed. "Maybe..." She lifted her head toward the bathroom, listening, hearing the water shooting from its head.

She foolishly stepped into the bathroom, softly shuffling across the tile floor. Through the milky-glass of the shower door, Daring Do cleared her throat. "Caballeron?" He continued showering, bringing her the embarrassment of calling his name again. "Caballeron?" She could feel his stillness through the glass, his turning to face her despite the wall of separation.

Dr. Caballeron looked at the glass as if he could see through it. "Yeah?" When he heard Daring Do on the other side and confirmed that it was her, he opened the door slightly, meeting her, standing there. "What's wrong?" He poked out his wet head, droplets of water falling from his mane.

"Um..." Daring Do smiled, hiding behind her mane momentarily. "Do you... want sugar in your coffee?" She bit her lip, hoping he'd believe her cover. Daring Do didn't have the courage to ask him if he thought she was pretty.

Dr. Caballeron smiled, shaking his head. "Just black." He pulled his head back in, slowly, closing the shower door and returning to manicure his coat. "I'll be out in a second!" He called after her, rinsing himself off.

Daring Do returned to the coffee pot, pouring Dr. Caballeron his liquid breakfast. He stepped out of the bathroom, mostly dry but still undressed. He took the cup from her, not being shy and walking right over. "Thank you." He sipped it, uncaring that it was scolding hot. Daring Do breathed in through her nose, taking in a heavy whiff of masculine musk. It wasn't filth or perspiration, it was the natural scent of a clean and fully matured stallion. She rolled her eyes back, loving it and not knowing why. "The bathroom is all yours." Dr. Caballeron took his coffee to a chair, sitting down and sipping it some more.

Daring Do got ready for the day, then ready to leave with the stallion to find the element of disharmony: Discord. As they walked to the cottage of Fluttershy, the most likely place their target would be, the mare's mind was alight with questions and doubts. They passed by a group of young and extremely beautiful mares, mares that made Daring Do feel inferior. She smiled when Dr. Caballeron didn't turn his head or his eyes to look in their direction.

Daring Do no longer could hold herself in, and decided that asking Dr. Caballeron the questions she had in her mind was the best decision. She opened her mouth to speak, wanting to break the heavy subject to him gently. "Doc?" He turned, standing still and looking into her eyes with an openness and a friendly curiosity. "Do..." Something large swooped over their heads, very low. It was long, slithering through the air like a monster.

Dr. Caballeron looked between the mare and the strange object, thinking. "Hold that thought, I think that was Discord." Dr. Caballeron went running, Daring Do keeping close at his heels.

The large beast of the sky descended right before Fluttershy's door. It went to knock, but was promptly tacked by the dynamic duo. "Hold still, Discord!" He shrieked, pleading his innocence while also calling for Fluttershy.

The quiet mare stepped out of her home through the door, gasping. "Oh my, what seems to be the matter?" Fluttershy looked to her serpentine friend, who smiled and spoke as if he didn't know what was happening.

"Quiet! We need to talk to you about something important, something you recently stole." Daring Do hissed like a snake, holding the creature still beneath her.

"Stole? Me? No no no, that's not me. I don't steal anything." He smiled boldly, trying to convince them otherwise.

"It's a cloak, the cloak of stars. You've heard of it, no?" Dr. Caballeron got right up in his face, staring down the liar's nose and into the yellows of his dark eyes.

Discord laughed awkwardly, caught. "Oh, oh yes! I remember that... rag, that old thing. Worthless really..." Dr. Caballeron placed his hoof on Discord's neck, pressing down a little. "I only borrowed it..." The doctor looked to his partner, smiling. They had succeeded.

"Who'd you sell it to?" Daring Do shouted at him, the doctor taking the time to admire her constantly feminine voice but her strong and unwavering tone and method of deliverance.

"A good business deal is one done in confidence..." Discord looked to Fluttershy, who looked disappointed and ashamed. He sighed, shaking his head and nodding. "All right, all right! A stallion, named Grandeur. He's got a casino is Las Pegasus." Discord frowned, feeling poorly that he'd gotten involved in all of this anyway. "Is that all?"

Daring Do smirked "That's all." She went to step off of the creature and release him, but Dr. Caballeron stopped her.

She looked at him curiously, not wanting to say anything out loud in front of others. Dr. Caballeron nodded, speaking to fill her in. "Now Discord, you didn't really think we'd let you go? Then, you'd be able to warn Grandeur of our impending visit. I made a call this morning to have you looked after."

Daring Do eyed him, waiting until he loudly whistled. From what seemed like thin air appeared several royal guards, whom in their thick and elegant armor tore Discord away, bringing him with them. He pleaded for freedom, denouncing his guilt, but the guards said nothing.

Daring Do looked to Fluttershy, seeing the confused grief written on her expression. "We're sorry we ruined your day, Fluttershy. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't need to." Fluttershy nodded to Daring Do, going back into her home while nervously whispering to herself.

Daring Do walked away with Dr. Caballeron, thinking. "I would have let him go." Dr. Caballeron raised his eyebrow, looking to the mare. "I would have let him go, he'd of warned the buyer, and we'd of never found the cloak." Daring Do hung her head, feeling disappointed in herself.

Dr. Caballeron pressed up against her, prompting a blush from the ever more feminine and vulnerable mare. "It's alright, I knew not to let him go. See, we make for an excellent team. You handled that like the professional that you are." She nuzzled him, placing her head beneath his and rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Thank you."

Daring Do hastily returned to their motel room, both stallion and mare packing their things. They purchased train tickets to Las Pegasus, departing that afternoon. This time, Daring Do consciously snuggled up with the doctor, allowing him to touch her waist and hold her against him. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest and feeling the rhythm of his breathing.

A pony knocked, opening the door to their compartment and smiling in. She was old, greeting them, far too friendly to be anything but on the verge of retirement. "Can I get you two love birds anything from the steward's cart?" She smiled in, her cart visibly in front of her.

Dr. Caballeron shifted awkwardly, not knowing how being addressed as a love bird made him feel. Daring Do blushed, although she didn't unwrap herself from his body or remove her head from his chest. "Do you have any blueberries?" The steward nodded, plucking out a small bag with cool, condensed, water droplets in the interior. She took the bag in her hoof, happy. "Caballeron..." He nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the amount requested by the stewardess.

She smiled, accepting the payment. "You two cuties have a good trip." The stewardess closed the door, moving on to the next compartment and further down the train.

Dr. Caballeron again felt uncomfortable, not sure if he should be happy that other ponies saw Daring Do and him as a couple. That fact that she hadn't protested the stewardess' assumption made him smile, as her silence inferred that she had no problem being viewed as his companion. Daring Do nibbled, moaning pleasantly. "These are so sweet, I love blueberries." Daring Do popped another into her mouth, chewing slowly and closing her eyes. Dr. Caballeron looked down at her, watching as she experienced bliss right before his very eyes. "Try one." Daring Do lifted a blueberry to his lip, letting him suck it up.

Dr. Caballeron smiled, rustling her ears win his hoof. "Thanks... cutie." Daring Do smiled, enjoying his impression of the stewardess. "Come on now, share some blueberries with your friend ya little love bird." Daring Do giggled, covering her mouth and giving him another.

He chewed, momentarily silenced. "Hush up you, somepony might hear!"

"What?" He looked around, a hyperbole of his nonexistent worry. "Somepony might hear us? That sounds... exciting!" He picked her up, lifting the madly giggling mare onto his lap and tickling her sides lightly. She broke out in happy giggles, her cheeks flushed a deep red. "Come on love bird, get over here." She leaned down and rubbed noses with him, both of them laughing and smiling like idiots.

Daring Do frowned, looking out of the glass of the compartment's door. "I should probably get off of your lap before somepony sees us like this." Dr. Caballeron nodded, lifting her up once more and sitting her down. She pressed against the window, as far away from him as possible. In truth, Daring Do simply wanted to enjoy the feeling of him coming to her.

She motioned with her hoof for him to come closer. Dr. Caballeron laid down on the seat this time, resting his head on top of her thin and fit thigh. He smiled, letting her rake her hoof through his mane and twirl the grey streak within his mane around in soft, forced, curls. "We're almost there." Daring Do smiled, nodding her head and continuing to caress his mane. The stallion closed his eyes, groaning happily.

"Do you think we could do something fun in Las Pegasus? Maybe go dancing." Dr. Caballeron looked surprised, his eyes tracing up and down her body as if questioning her dancing abilities. She snorted, covering her mouth at his sweetly curious gaze. "Well, I've never done anything like that before, maybe it would be fun." Dr. Caballeron nodded, blowing her a kiss as he laid there with his eyes closed. She rolled her eyes, looking out the window as she continued to stroke his mane.

The train arrived in Las Pegasus, the stallion and the mare debarking the train and walking the thick and clean sidewalks. Lights were brighter and the noises were louder than either of them had ever heard. Daring Do hugged close to him, not wanting to drift away in the heavy and constantly changing flow of ponies around her. "This place is so nice, Caballeron. It's just really loud and busy."

The doctor nodded. "It's never like this back home." He pulled her along to a tourist booth, grabbing a pamphlet and flicking through it. "Grandeur is supposed to own a casino, so we'll have to visit all of them." Daring Do smiled, ready to go on a very interesting expedition with a stallion to keep her company.

Daring Do looked up, tapping the doctor on the shoulder. "I think I know where to start." On one casino, there was a massive vertically scripted sign of red letters, swirling off the side of the tall stone building as if they were flying. "Apparently, our friend Grandeur isn't very bashful." The sign red it's owner's name: the unknown stallion had named the casino after himself.

Dr. Caballeron laughed, amazed that anypony could be so self serving as to do such a thing. "Let's get changed and disguise our cutie marks, then well snoop around." The two booked a room at a smaller hotel, less extravagant and a short distance from the main hustle and action.

They again altered their cutie marks, this time the doctor had three stacks of golden coins, and Daring Do was outfitted with rubies on her flank. Dr. Caballeron changed into the tuxedo he'd purchased many weeks prior, Daring Do wearing a creamy white turtle neck sweeter and an expensive necklace. "We look like real high society ponies." Said Dr. Caballeron, looking in a mirror at the two of them.

Daring Do shook her head. "Not yet." She retrieved a razor from her bag, looking at his face knowingly.

He chuckled awkwardly, shaking his head. "No way..." He took a step back, trying to evade her.

Daring Do rolled her eyes, forcing the razor into his hoof. "You need to! I love your stubble just as much as you do, but the stallions who live in Canterlot don't look so unclean." The stallion agreed hesitantly, removing his stubble until the only thing remaining was his soft coat. He touched his neck, feeling the tugging of hairs left behind from his arduous shaving.

She walked with him to the large casino, staking out the entrance for a short while. Soon, they came to realize that they would receive no meaningful attention if they simply walked in, well dressed and cocky. "I've got an idea." Dr. Caballeron disappeared, quickly returning to Daring Do's side.

"What did you do?"

He smirked, biting his lip and looking around. "You will soon see." Several agonizing minutes later, a very well outfitted carriage arrived, five stallions taking up positions at various corners, some pulling the heavy black box along and some present to open doors.

Daring Do chuckled, taking his hoof as he lifted her in through the narrow door. "A carriage for the princess." She blushed, sitting back in the soft velvet nest of a bench, enjoying the sumptuous luxury ascertained with a single call. Dr. Caballeron gave payment to the stallion who had opened the door, then entering the carriage himself. He sat, the door closing behind him and the contraption lurching forward.

"This is really nice, Caballeron. Are you sure you're not royalty?" He shook his head, wrapping her narrow shoulders beneath his arm as they chugged along to the Grandeur casino. They arrived, disembarking in marvelously camp fashion that drew the attention of many. The servicemen approached to help them, and Dr. Caballeron tipped ridiculously high amounts of money in order to be noticed. Over his shoulder, he saw one pony whisper into an earpiece. The doctor smiled, escorting his mare inside.

Throughout the day as the doctor blew large amounts of his own personal money in the casino, he not only was attracting the attention of casino staff, but he was also attempting to woo Daring Do with his finances.

They were approached after less than an hour, a stallion in a suit who worked for the casino. "Excuse me, sir, tonight the Grandeur casino will be hosting a high roller's ball. It would be our honor if you could attend."

Dr. Caballeron smiled. "I'd have to ask my wife." He looked to Daring Do, who bit her lip and blushed fiercely.

She smiled, kissing his cheek out of nowhere. "We'd love to, wouldn't we?" Dr. Caballeron nodded, the casino employee leaving behind an invitation before he departed. Daring Do waited until they were alone, sitting in a restaurant inside of the casino and eating something expensive. "I'm your wife?"

Dr. Caballeron put his drink down, rolling his head to one side in contemplation. "I had to say something, I'm sorry if you didn't like that... we're almost done here, anyway." He hung his head, eating a piece of broccoli so he didn't have to speak anymore.

Daring Do frowned, reaching out and holding his hoof from the other side of their round table. "I like it, it rings." Dr. Caballeron smiled, dabbing the corners of his mouth with a cloth napkin. "Try some of my wine, it'll loosen you up."

Dr. Caballeron backed away, eventually submitting and allowing her to lift the glass to his lips, tilting it and allowing him to sip her drink. She took it back, siping, just as he had done. "I suppose you'll be getting your wish, tonight, we're going to go dancing."

They departed in their luxurious coach just as the sun was setting overhead. In Canterlot, Princess Celestia was growing worried that her champions were too busy quarreling to locate the cloak of stars. She wished that after the weeks of time passed, Daring Do and Dr. Caballeron had made progress on their hunt.

**CCC**

Outside of the Grandeur casino, a very important looking couple arrived, being escorted in. Daring Do wore the dress that she had purchased at the beginning of their venture, and was glad to finally be able to wear it. The doctor's initial reaction was very pleasing as well, so Daring Do was in a very good mood.

They entered a large room, full of happy couples mingling amongst each other. Some were evidently high society, some were gamblers, some where both. The night progressed, and eventually it became clear who Grandeur was. The stallion had stood to make a toast, introducing himself and everything. "Thank you all for coming, and I'd like to thank my wife, because she is truly the spirit behind these fabulous gatherings." The audience clapped, Grandeur's wife standing and smiling out at the room.

Daring Do gasped, nudging Dr. Caballeron with her flank. "She's wearing it." He nodded, keeping his eyes on the mare. As the night progressed, the two spies kept a close eye on the mare wearing their cloak. She was very confusing. Daring Do and Dr. Caballeron stood off to the side, snacking on some of the small foods as a cover.

"Daring Do, I don't think they know what they bought. Why would she be wearing it?"

Daring Do shook her head. "Nopony's that stupid to buy something so expensive and not know what it is. Grandeur is clearly pretty smart, you don't get this far and not know a thing or two." Daring Do looked around, the casino being physical proof to the ambition and power of its owner.

Eventually, the couple made their way over to Dr. Caballeron and Daring Do, wishing to introduce themselves. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Glory." The wife of Grandeur smiled politely, shaking Daring Do's hoof gently.

Grandeur and Dr. Caballeron drifted off slightly, talking about nothing special.

"You look simply beautiful, that cloak is gorgeous."

The mare smiled, excited that somepony had noticed it, and now she could discuss it without sounding rude. "Thank you! Grandeur and I swooped it up at an auction. It's original owner is allegedly Princess Luna." Daring Do smiled falsely, as if she were enthralled by the story she already knew. "He paid so much money for it, I thought it so beautiful... and he never says no to me, not anymore." Glory looked up, clearly reminiscing in memories of her and her husband: a twinge of sadness present on her tight face.

Dr. Caballeron and Grandeur were drinking not too far away, watching the mares interact with one another. "Grandeur, where in Equestria did your wife find that cloak? My wife loves garments like that."

Grandeur sighed, cocking his head to the side and frowning. "Ridiculous is what that thing is, my wife, Glory, she heard from who knows where that a garment of Princess Luna's was up for sale. Well, we had to go all the way to this crazy village and some shady auction to get it. Even now, we still don't know if it was owned by a princess or a bum. Trust me, you could get better quality for less of a price."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I paid two times asking to get it before the auction started. I did not want to be there, I felt like somepony was going to mug me." Grandeur chuckled, his happiness trailing off as if he'd walked himself into a darker corner of his mind. He licked his lips, hanging his head low and thinking. "I... ah, our son died... last year, nopony really knew why... Glory's been... fragile- since. She was so happy to hear about that cloak... I just can't say no to her anymore." Grandeur bit his lip, stopping for a moment. "You must understand, loving a young mare yourself."

Dr. Caballeron nodded somberly. "I do." He paused, continuing. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss, Grandeur."

The stallion shook it off, clearly rattled. "Don't worry, things are improving everyday." Dr. Caballeron caught the lie before the stallion had even said it. Grandeur was clearly a delicate pony, and truly needed somepony to talk to; his wife's distress only worsened the pain he felt.

Daring Do was swiftly dragged out of the ball, taken through the casino and brought out to the large parking area, where carriages were left unattended in the interim. "What's wrong, doc?" She was completely serious, not knowing why they had left without the cloak.

He rubbed his hoof across his forehead, unable to smile. "We can't take it from her, I was talking to Grandeur and... we just can't hurt them like that, not now." Dr. Caballeron went on to recount the story told to him by Grandeur.

Daring Do stood with her mouth open, amazed and overwhelmed with pity for the successful couple. "That's horrible... gosh, I can't take it from her now."

Dr. Caballeron held Daring Do against his side, agreeing with her. "I don't think they know what exactly it is, they just bought the cloak of stars hoping it was Princess Luna's. Nothing else."

"I guess that's it than, there's nothing left but to tell Princess Celestia." Dr. Caballeron nodded, calling for their carriage and then departing the Grandeur casino. Daring Do and Dr. Caballeron were laying down in bed together, he glancing at a random book, she, deep in thought. "Caballeron?" He put the book down, happy to be rid of it and it's boring nature.

The stallion looked to his side, seeing Daring Do and waiting for her to speak. Her soft purple eyes said that she was serious, and overwhelmed by something. "What is it?" He spoke softly, not only because he felt tired, but because he could sense her discomfort and personal agony.

Daring Do looked at him, swallowing hard. "Do you think I'm pretty?" Her heart was racing, looking at him and waiting for an answer. She observed his expression, wanting to be able to detect if he were lying to her.

Dr. Caballeron let his mouth hang open, shocked. He rubbed his chin, staring at her, stalling his answer. The doctor slowly hugged her, shifting her torso closer to his. He kissed the top of her head, his smooth and recently shaven cheek rubbing faintly against her soft greyscale mane. "Of coarse, Daring Do. You're very beautiful in a number of ways. Physically, mentally, emotionally, you're a full package, Daring Do. You're almost perfect."

She smiled, putting him back and closing her eyes. "Thanks. I... just seeing Grandeur and Glory together, so loving... it made me feel really lonely."

Dr. Caballeron dismissed this, rubbing his hoof against her back in smooth, stroking, motions. "You never have to feel lonely, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." She looked up to him, seeing his friendly eyes staring downs to her calmly. She inched forward, unsure why she felt so inclined to kiss him, but fully conscious that it was going to happen. Dr. Caballeron completed the action, softly caressing her cheek as they went, slow and wet kisses shared between them.

He pulled out, looking at her with fright in his eyes. "I don't want to be misled, if... I can't do this." He got out of the bed, stopped by Daring Do just as he went to stand.

"We can be more... if you want." She paused, considering what she was saying. She'd rejected this idea in the past, telling the doctor that they were far from romantically connected, but not that she was on board with the idea, things felt completely different. "I don't want to mislead you, either." Dr. Caballeron returned to the bed, kissing her again until he was right back in his spot beside her. They rolled around momentarily, eventually Daring Do took position on top of him.

She could feel something stiff pressing against her, and the embarrassed look on the doctors face told her everything. She gasped, smirking deviously before turning out the light.

**DDD**

Daring Do moaned out, rolling over in bed and finding the warm and soft side of Dr. Caballeron. She smiled, licking her dry lips and tossing around until she faced him. Daring Do rubbed her nose against his neck, kissing him awake. She stopped, rolling her eyes. "Looks like I knocked him out." She giggled, biting her lip happily.

Dr. Caballeron opened his eyes slightly, checking to see if she were paying attention. With her guard temporarily lowered, he sprung up from the bed, wrapping her up in the sheets and straddling her. "You are mine!" He held her down, kissing her neck and her lips with a mild ferocity that she greatly enjoyed. He stopped, resting on top of her and lightly touching her mane. "Last night was wonderful." She smiled, kissing his nose and blushing again.

She pressed her hoof against his chest, slowly rolling him off of her. She got right in his face, playfully scolding him. "Last night was between you and me, don't expect anymore if you go and brag about it." Her idle threat was interpreted humorously by the stallion, willing him on to kiss her again.

"Yours is a sassy mouth, maybe you should put it to work again." He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her and nipping his teeth at her ears.

She rolled her eyes, resting her hoof over his lips, also getting a feel of the stubble now present on his chin. "Next time, it'll be my turn." Dr. Caballeron laughed, nodding and kissing her nose softly.

They arrived in Canterlot that night, choosing to see Princess Celestia immediately. They went into her chamber, the doctor opening the door for Daring Do. Princess Celestia saw that they both were smiling, which brought her some joy. "I'm so glad to see you two again, happy as well." She offered them a seat, they complied.

"Well princess, we found your cloak." Princess Celestia sighed in relief, sitting down across from them daintily. "We didn't retrieve it though, we left it there." Princess Celestia frowned a look that both stallion and mare partially expected.

"I must say, I am worried. The cloak of stars was to be retrieved."

Dr. Caballeron shook his hoof in dismissal. "It's safe, in Las Pegasus. A stallion named Grandeur bought it for his wife, Glory. They don't know what it really is, they're a really good couple."

Princess Celestia sighed, looking down at the floor and twiddling with her hooves. Daring Do cleared her throat, agreeing with her companion. "He's right, princess. Glory is the sweetest mare I've ever met, she's been through a lot. All she needed was a distraction... she thinks the cloak belonged to Princess Luna." Princess Celestia smiled, confirming this. Daring Do went on to complete Grandeur and Glory's story, moving the princess's soft heart.

She sighed, smiling and nodding her head. "You two have done more than I could have ever hoped. Not only have you insured the safety of the cloak of stars, but you've brought happiness to a couple who had nearly forgotten what such joy felt like." Daring Do reached out, Dr. Caballeron placing his hoof on top of hers supportingly. "And it seems you two have found each other, as well." They smiled, nodding. "I'll be sure to watch over Grandeur and Glory, to keep them safe."

Daring Do and Dr. Caballeron were relieved. "Thank you."

They stayed for a night in the castle, departing two nights later. Dr. Caballeron accompanied Daring Do back to her home, stopping with her just outside the door to her small and run down cottage in the middle of nowhere. "Can I... come around and see you again?" Daring Do smiled at him.

"Of coarse."

He chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers. "You're a really, really, cute mare." She raised her eyebrows, challenging him. "You're flank is nice, too." She rolled her eyes, shoving him in a nice sort of way.

"Oh, shut your trap."

They laughed awkwardly, a silence and tension brewing between the two of them. They'd spent the better part of a month together, and saying goodbye was painful. "I'll miss you." Dr. Caballeron started to step away, walking off down the path he'd came.

"Wait!" Daring Do called out after him, making him stop and then look back to her. "I... I didn't say you had to leave." She smiled at him, opening the door to her cottage and stepping inside, waiting for him to come back to her.

Dr. Caballeron grinned, slinging his bags across his back and moving back to her side.

* * *

I hope you liked this LONG Dr. Caballeron X Daring Do one-shot!  
If you liked this, take the time to read "Daring Do: Loving Him," another story I wrote for this pairing.  
Please rate and review for me!  
**Herr Regis**


End file.
